The present invention relates generally to golf swing training apparatus and, more particularly, to a uniquely configured mechanical swing training device adapted to develop a proper golf swing in order to maximize driving distance of the golf ball as well as improve the consistency with which the golfer swings the golf club. More specifically, the swing training aid disclosed herein increases potential energy or power that is generated by core (i.e., spine) rotation during the backswing and increases momentum at the beginning of the downswing. In addition, the swing training aid prevents lateral or sideways movement in order to improve accuracy in directional flight of the ball by preventing/limiting the swaying of the golfer's hips. Furthermore, the swing training aid prevents reverse rotation (i.e., away from the golf ball) of the golfer's hips but allows forward rotation of the golfer's hips at the start of the downswing such that the golfer is forced to use the lower portion of his body in order to release the potential energy stored during the back swing.
Included in the prior art are a variety of golf swing training aids directed toward improving a golfer's swing. Many of such prior art golf training devices are directed toward stabilizing a particular portion of the golfer's body such as the lower portion, hips, upper torso and/or head in such a manner as to promote certain body movements which are believed to improve the golfer's swing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,885 issued to Ballard, et al discloses a golf swing training apparatus having a saddle for attachment to the golfer's hips.
The saddle is connected to a traveler which is configured to move laterally on a tract that is mounted on a pivotal connecting assembly supported by a base. The saddle is also connected to a spring and hinge assembly about which the saddle rotates during the user's backswing as well as during the follow through portion of the golfer's swing. The Ballard patent specifically discloses that the golfer's hips move laterally to the right (i.e., for a right handed golfer) during the golf swing. Additionally, the Ballard patent specifically discloses that the golfer's hip rotates up to 45° in the reverse direction during the backswing as is illustrated in FIGS. 19-26 which pictorially represent a golfer using the Ballard training apparatus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,551,196 and 6,431,991 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,797 all including Kossnar as at least one of the co-inventors and describing a golf swing training system having a pelvic belt which wraps around the golfer's hips. The belt is pivotally connected at one end to a base which is mounted on a supporting surface. The belt guides the golfer's hip rotation during the backswing, downswing, and follow through. The pivot axis is located to the rear of a golfer's right leg (i.e., for a right handed golfer) during the backswing and downswing and allowing pivoting about an axis located behind the golfer's left leg during the follow through. In this regard, the above noted family of patents specifically encourages rotation of the golfer's hips during the backswing and which is illustrated in FIG. 14 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,797.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,730 issued to Bellagamba discloses a golf training apparatus having a frame with a base and an upright frame portion. The apparatus includes a back support attached to the upright frame apparatus and includes a Velcro fastener portion. The apparatus further includes a belt for attaching to the golfer also having a complimentary Velcro fastener portion which is preferably aligned for attachment to the back support fastener portion. As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the Bellagamba patent, the training apparatus is specifically adapted to maintain the golfer's head, feet, legs and rear side to provide proper stance in developing a proper golf swing. Notably, the Bellagamba patent does not appear to disclose a means for preventing reverse rotation of a golfer's hips during a golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,212, issued to Walker discloses a golf swing training apparatus which is mountable on a supporting surface such as the ground and which includes a vertical support having upper and lower rotational assistance assemblies. Each of the assemblies is vertically adjustable in alignment with the golfer's pectoral (i.e., chest) and hip levels. More specifically, the Walker patent specifically discloses that rotational resistance of the upper and lower torso (i.e., chest and hip levels) is adjustable in the forward and reverse rotational directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,663, issued to Lurowist discloses a golf swing training apparatus having a base with a strut extending upwardly therefrom, a support seat (i.e., bicycle seat) mounted on the strut and rotational coupling allowing rotation of the support seat. In this regard, the Lurowist reference specifically discloses that the rotational coupling rotates in proportion to rotation of the golfer's hips and, in this regard, is directed toward promoting hip rotation about a nearly vertical axis while maintaining a fixed location of the golfer's groin during the golf swing. Notably, the Lurowist reference specifically discloses and illustrates in FIG. 15 that the training apparatus allows for reverse rotational motion of the golfer's hips such as during the backswing portion.
German Patent Application No. DE 19630820 likewise discloses a frame apparatus extending upwardly from a base which may be mounted on a support such as the ground. The frame includes a subframe member pivotally mounted thereto and which appears to allow relative hip rotation of a golfer. More specifically, the German patent appears to disclose that the frame permits reverse rotation of the golfer's hips during the backswing as the frame rotates about a single axis of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,960 issued to Ungar discloses a golf positioning apparatus having a base plate with a pole or standard extending upwardly therefrom. An abutment is pivotally mounted on the pole and which is adapted to limit certain movements of the golfer's body during a golf swing. More specifically, the Ungar reference discloses that movement of the golfer's body is restricted to a vertical pivotal axis. Notably, the Ungar reference does not appear to restrict reverse rotation of a golfer's hips such as during a backswing.
As may be apparent from a review of the above mentioned prior art references, many golf swing training apparatus appear to be directed toward limiting relative motion of certain portions of a golfer's body in an attempt to teach, through muscle memory, a specific swing concept through repetitive practicing of a particular swing pattern. More particularly, each of the above mentioned prior art references appear to disclose a swing pattern wherein either lateral movement of a golfer's hips or reverse rotation of a golfer's hips is restricted or altogether prevented.
As such, none of the prior art references appear to stabilize the lower body (i.e., lower legs and hips) in a manner which maximizes the amount of potential energy that is generated during the golfer's backswing. Furthermore, none of the prior art references are understood to disclose or even suggest that restricting or preventing reverse hip rotation and lateral hip movement during the backswing as a means for increasing potential energy generated during the backswing and which can be released as kinetic energy during forward rotation of a golfer's hip during the downswing and follow through.
In this regard, nowhere in the prior art is there understood to be disclosed a swing training device for a swing pattern which restricts unnecessary body movement in order to maximize potential energy build-up while permitting movement of the lower body in other directions which enhances stability during the backswing, downswing and follow through portions. As was mentioned above, such particular swing pattern is believed to improve driving distance of the golfer as well as increase consistency of each swing by forcing better core rotation (i.e., rotation of the spine during the backswing) while preventing lateral or sideways motion (i.e., left-to-right) motion of the hips. It is believed that the combination of restricting lateral motion and preventing reverse rotation of the hips draws the focus of the golf swing away from the upper torso and concentrates movement on the lower body portions in order to maximize generation of power.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a swing training device which teaches, through repetitive practice and muscle memory, a swing pattern which restricts the golfer's lower body in certain movements while allowing rotation and other movements in order to enhance stability during the golf swing. More specifically, there exists a need in the art for a swing training device which ensures better core (i.e., spinal) rotation of the golfer's upper torso during the backswing while restricting lateral (i.e., sideways) motion of the hips in order to force the golfer to use the lower portion of the body (i.e., the legs) in order to release the potential energy build-up. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a swing training device which is of simple construction, light weight and low cost.